Las Guerreras De La Armonia
by Pony13
Summary: Este fic es el primer aporte que he hecho ,tratara de romance y aventuras y aunque la historia esta completamente formada el final lo decidire segun avance la trama.
1. Chapter 1

Las Guerreras De La Armonia

Hola lectores , este es un fic de My Little Pony ,los derchos de esta serie no me pertenecen , ademas queria deciros que soy nuevo en esto y vengo con ganas de aprender asi que qualquier critica sera bien recivida y sin mas dilacion comencemos.

Capitulo.1.

El sol comenzo a salir una mañana en Poniville , ni una sola nuve osaba manchar aquel perfecto lienzo azul celeste.

El pueblo comenzo a despertar , los carteles de "Cerrado" comenzaban a desaparecer , dulces aromas a recien horneado provenientes de Sugarcubecorner inundaban las calles , las cuales comenzaban a colapsarse por las compras matutinas.

Un poco apartada del bullicio se encontraba la granja de Swit Apple Eccrest , la temporada de recolecta se aproximaba y la familia Apple se encontraba mas ocupada de lo normal .

Ajena a todo esta actividad una unicornio descansaba en su cama , el sol llego a acariciar su rostro atraves de la ventana y la unicornio Twilight Sparckles abrio los ojos mientras se estiraba de una forma exajerada , sonrio y se dio la vuelta , de repente salto de la cama con los ojos abiertos como platos y eclamo -Hoy nos visita la princesa- acto seguido corrio ala baño donde se dio una ducha y se cepillo su melena , al salir del baño desperto de un grito a su ayudante el dragon spike el cual se desperto sobresaltado .

Spike:-Que pasa Twilight?-pregunto el dragon aun con los ojos cerrados.

Twilight:-Hoy es la visita de la princesa Celestia.

Spike:-Y que?

Twilight:-Que llegamos tarde , y no me puedo permitir no cumplir con mi agenda.-dijo twilight remarcando las palabras no me puedo permitir.

Ambos desayunaron corriendo y salieron al encuentro de su princesa les havia citado a ellos y a las otras guardianas de los Elementos de la armonia .

Llegaron justo a timpo , Pinky , Rarity , Applejak , Fluttershy y RainbowDash ya esperaban en fila la llegada de la monaraca del reino de Ecuestria. A lo lejos se comenzo a definir la silueta de una majestuosa carroza tirada por dos pegasos de la guardia real ataviados con las tipicas armaduras que llevaban en los actos oficiales , la cual se caracterizaba por ser "sosa , sin gracia y ¡Amarilla!" en palabras de la modista Rarity, la carroza alcanzo su destino y se abrio la puerta adornada con filigranas de oro , de la carroza descendio Celestia la princesa del sol la cual sonrio y se aproximo a las guardianas.

Celestia:-Saludos guardianas.-Dijo con respeto.

Guardianas:-Saludos princesa.-Respondieron a coro mientras hacian una reverncia .

Celestia:-No dispongo de mucho tiempo chicas por lo que sere breve, necesito su ayuda.-Dijo la princesa saltandose las forlmalidades.

Twilight:-Que sucede?-Pregunto twilight alarmada.

Celestia:-No te alarmes Twilight, necesito que acojan a alguien.

Rainbow:-Acojer?-Pregunto la pegaso.

Celestia:-Si acojer , deben ofrecer su ospitalidad a alguien.

Twilight:-A quien?

La princesa celestia se aparto de la puerta del carruaje dejando espacio para que alguien que la aconpañaba y en el cual no se abia fijado nadie saliera, del carruaje descendio un poni comun con el pelaje negro azabache y la crin y la cola verdes , llevaba el pelo de la cola cortado de una forma similar a la de Big mackintosh , sus ojos mezclaban distintas tonalidades de verde , lo cual era muy inusual y su boca esvozaba una media sonrisa entre felicidad y timidez ; en sus patas ,sus cascos y lo que la armadura dejaba ver de su cuerpo havia cicatrices que demostraban que en efecto era soldado , aunque con solo ver su armadura saltaba a la vista que pertenecia al ejercito , estaba formada por placas grises con una especie de runas grabadas y detalles luminosos verdes , y a diferencia de el resto de soldados la armadura tapa su costado por lo que su Cutie Marck no quedaba visible.

Celestia:-Chicas les presento a Sacred Green , uno los mejores soldados que Ecuestria a conocido.-Dijo Celestia orgullosa.

La reaccion de las guradiana fue muy dispar: Fluttersy agacho la cabeza avergonzada como de costumbre, Rainbow le examino de ariva a abajo y asintio mientras pensaba "bastante cool" , Pinky salto y grito emocionada "Yo soy Pinky pie encantada de ser tu amiga", Rarity le dedico una mirada seductora ya que le abia parecido un pony realmente apuesto y Twilight miro a Sacred ,luego a Celestia y dijo "si eres tan inportante como es que no he oido ablar de ti?.

Sacred:-Casi nadie me conoze ya que mi trabajo como soldado no es demasiado "conocido o agradable".-Twilight no savia muy bien a que se referia pero lo dejo estar.

Celestia:-Entonces tu Twilight mi mas fiel alumna puedes ofrecerlo alojamiento a Sacred?

Twilight:-Por supuesto princesa.

Celestia:-Bien pues decidido ira contigo ,Sacred coje tu equipaje y ella te guiara , adios guardianas ablaremos pronto.

Mas tarde Sacred ,Spike y Twilight llegaron a la biblioteca .

Twilight:-Espero que estes comodo ,aunque no tenemos demasiados lujos.-dijo mientras abria la puerta.

Sacred:-Con que me ofrezcas un colchon y una manta sera mas lujoso que mi lugar en el frente.-Dijo Sacred en tono jocoso .

Twilight rio y izo un jesto invitandole a pasar , cerro la puerta y le invito a seguirla , el la siguio escaleras abajo donde avia una sala para los invitados que anteriormente avia sido el almacen de la bibliotaca , a Twilight le avergonzaba no tener nada mas que ofrecer pero cuando miro a Sacred este estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y dijo -No merezco tanto-.

Twilight:-No es molestia si solo es una abitacion y ademas en deshuso-justifico twilight.

Sacred:-Para mi es perfecto , como puedo pagar tu ospitalidad?-pregunto el alegre invitado.

Twiligt:-Con que me explique aslgo de tu trabajo o de porque estas aqui es suficiente.

Sacred:-Sobre mi trabajo te lo explicare todo , si eres capaz de aguantar pero sobre los motivos de mi estancia aqui no puedo ablar por ahora.-Dijo Sacred poniendo una expresion seria en la segunda mitad de la frase.

Twiligt:-Entiendo , la cena es a las ocho , cenaremos solos ya que Spike debe atender asuntos en Canterlot entonces podremos ablar.-Dijo dejando mostrar las ganas que tenia de escuchar sus historias.

Sacred:-Hasta las ocho entonces.

Horas mas tarde Twilight bajo acia la cocina dispuesta a "intentar cocinar" ya que normalmente cocinaba Spike , para su sorpresa al entrar en la cocina la mesa estaba puesta , una botella de vino se aireaba en la encimera y Sacred estaba enplatando un plato que aunque no se savia que llevaba tenia un aspecto delicioso.

Twilight:-Que es todo esto?-pregunto asombrada.

Sacred:-Una parte de el pago por tu hospitalidad , comencemos que frio se hecha a perder.

Ambos cenaron ,rieron,bebieron y disfrutaron de la conpañia del terminar de cenar se dirigieron al salon donde Sacre avia encendido la chimenea y se sentaron en un sofa junto al fugo mientras se terminaban la botella de vino.

Twilight:-Entonces me explicaras ahora en que consiste tu trabajo?-pregunto un poco avergonzada twilight.

Sacred:-Si eso deseas, mi trabajo consiste en ir a donde los ejercitos no pueden, en luchar contra los que los ejercitos no pueden y en matar a lo que nadie puede matar.-Dijo el soldado con voz firme.

Twilight:-Eso quiere decir que cuando nuestros ejercitos fayan te mandan solo a ti?-pregunto la unicornio casi sin creerlo.

Sacred:-Asi es.

Twilight:-Pero si todo un ejercito faya que puede acer un solo hombre?

Sacred:-Quieres una demostracion de mis abilidades.-Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Twilight:-Me encantaria.

Sacred:-Muy bien levantate y ponte al otro extremo de la avitacion.

Twiligt asintio y obedecio sus indicaciones , fue asta el otro lado de la sala y pregunyo- y ahora que-

-ire asta ti te tumbare en el suelo y te pondre un cuchillo en el cuello antes de que veas que no estoy en el sofa- Twilight dudo de que lo consiguiese y iba a decirle que eso eran inposible pero un viento helado y la sensaqcion de que la estiravan se lo inpidio cuando miro al sofa Sacred no estaba y al mirar acia abajo solo veia la oja de un cuchillo y los brillantes ojos verdes de Sacred .

Twilight:-Como as hecho eso?

Sacred:-Entiende ahora porque me mandan a mi cuando un ejercito falla?

Sacred se levanto y miro a twilight.

Sacred:-Perdon por ponerme sobre ti de esa forma fui un grosero.-Dijo avergonzado.

Twilight:-Tranquilo si simplemente jugabamos.-Le excuso twilight.

Derepente una sensacion recorrio su espina dorsal , era algo nuevo para ella algo que la enpujava acia Sacred . Rwilight no conocia esa sensacion pero si sabia lo que su cuerpo le pedia para calmarla .

Twilight:-Sacred.

Sacred:-Que?-Pregunto ajeno a las sensaciones de twilight.

Como respuesta Sacred no obtuvo mas que un silencio, poco a poco twilight se acerco al rostro de Sacred asta besarlo , Sacred confundido no corespondio el beso pero a twilight eso no le importo , al poco twiligt ronpio el beso y miro a Sacred sonrojada .


	2. Chapter 2

**LAS GUERRERAS DE LA ARMONIA.**

Normalmente no suvire lo capitulos tan rapido pero como los primeros son mas flojos que el resto espero enganchar algun lector asi que el siguiente capi tampoco tardara mucho.

Capitulo.2.

Derepente una sensacion recorrio su espina dorsal , era algo nuevo para ella algo que la enpujava acia Sacred . Rwilight no conocia esa sensacion pero si sabia lo que su cuerpo le pedia para calmarla .

Twilight:-Sacred.

Sacred:-Que?-Pregunto ajeno a las sensaciones de twilight.

Como respuesta Sacred no obtuvo mas que un silencio, poco a poco twilight se acerco al rostro de Sacred asta besarlo , Sacred confundido no corespondio el beso pero a twilight eso no le importo , al poco twiligt ronpio el beso y miro a Sacred sonrojada .

Sacred:-Porque as hecho eso?

Twilight:-No lo se simplemente no puede evitarlo.

Y comenzo a acercarse denuevo al restro de Sacred , pero con la diferencia de que no encontro sus lavios.

Sacred:-Twilight as bevido mucho vino y estamos muy agusto pero no esta bien que me aprobeche de una dama vebida.

Twilight:-Pero...

Sacred:-no ay peros , me voy a dormir y mañana ablaremos sobre esto vale?

Twilight:-Vale.

Sacred se dirigia a las escaleras cuando una mano se poso en su hombro , se giro y twilight le sorprendio besandole de nuevo, ella termino el beso y camino escaleras arriba, Sacred izo lo mismo en direccion a su avitacion y ambos se tumbaron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Twilight desperto algo confundida por sus actos de la noche anterior , se levanto con lentitud , ya que no tenia demasiadas ganas de ablar de lo ocurrido con Sacred , se dirigio al baño , se metio en la ducha como acostumbraba a acer cada mañana y se relajo bajo el chorro de agua caliente, al poco rato comenzo a descender por la escalera y la casa parecia totalmente en calma ni un libro fuera de sitio , la chimenea limpia y la funda de el sofa colocada , se encamino acia la cocina esperando encontrarse con Sacred, para su sorpres en la cocina solo encontro un baso de zumo ,unas tostadas ,mantequilla ,mermelada , una manzana y una nota que rezaba-Twilight he salido a entrenar estoy en las praderas cercanas al bosque Everfree- firmado con el nombre de Sacred.

Twilight:-Debo ablar con el y explicarle que no lo ize aproposito.-Dijo decidida la unicornio.

Cogio su bolsa y se encamino a las praderas de Ponyville.

Twilight esperaba encontrar a Sacred corriendo ,aciendo flexiones o practicando con algun arma , pero al llegar a las praderas encontro a Sacred sentado , inmobil y con los ojos le llamo-Sacred, noto de nuevo el viento frio de la noche anterior y antes de dar un solo paso noto una pata en su hombro , volteo la cabeza para encontrarse denuevo con los brillantes ojos de Sacred que la miraban de forma seria y amenazante.

Sacred:-Ho eres tu Twilight, perdona.-dijo el poni avergonzado.

Twilight:-Tranquilo, sigo sin entender como puedes acer eso.

Sacred:-Simple practica.-contesto humildemente.

Twilight:-Deverias hechar una carrera contra Rainbow aver quien es masa veloz.-Sugirio.

Sacred:-No creo que sea rival para una de las guardianas de la armonia.

Twilight:-quien save?, te apetece venir conmigo al pueblo y te explico lo de anoche?

Sacred:-Me encantaria-Contesto con alegria.

Ambos se dirigieron denuevo acia el pueblo.

Twilight:-Siento de verdad mis actos de anoche, creo que me pase con el vino jajajajja.-dijo la unicornio mientras se adentravan en el centro del pueblo.

Sacred:-No te preocupes , yo tambien bevi demasiado jejejej-Contesto el siempre alegre soldado.

Twilight:-Gracias por entenderme, mira alli trabaja Pinky , tienes los mejores pasteles de toda Ecuestria.-dijo mientras señalaba el local de Sugarcubecorner.

Sacred:-Enserio , eso tengo que conprovarlo.

Entraron en el local , saludaron a los señores Cacke y se sentaron en la mesa abitual de Twilight,

Pinky que comenzaba su descanso se sento junto a ellos y les ofrecio un trozo de pastel de manzana y unos zumos.

Pinky:-Que tal tu primera noche en Ponyville?-Pregunto tan alegre como de costumbre.

Sacred:-Algo agitada.-Respondio mientras miraba a Twilight.

Pinky se percato de la mirada que Sacred le lanzo a Twilight y exclamo:

Pinky:-No me digas que ya aveis dormido juntos, yo que queria intentar algo con Sacred.-Mirando a twilight con los mofletes hinchados.

-No!-Exclamaron Twilight y Sacred al unisono.

Twilight:-Jamas aria "eso" sin estar casada.-grito roja como un tomate.

Pinky:-Tu te lo pierdes , eso significa que aun tengo posibilidades.-dijo mientras brinca de la silla para colocarse mas cerca de Sacred.

Sacred por otra parte se quedo callado pensando que aunque el beso de anoche le gusto no veia a Twilight especialmente atractiva , ademas su tipo de chica era algo mas como Pinky , pero a ella no la conocia lo suficiente como para que tuvieran algo.

Twilight:-Sacred estas ay?

Sacred:-Ho si, estava pensando y me quede enbobado.-Justifico Sacred.

Twilight:-En que pensabas?

Sacred:-A pues...(Sacred no savia que contestar asi que cambio de tema agilmente.) pensaba que deveria comenzar mi trabajo

-Tu trabajo?- Exclamaron Pinky y Twilight.

Twilight:-Entonces estas aqui por trabajo?-Pregunto sin entender a que se referia Sacred.

Sacred:-Mas o menos.

Pinky:-Y en que consiste tu trabajo?-Pregunto la curiosa Pinky.

Sacred:-Tu eres la guardiana de la Alegria cierto?

Pinky:-Siiiiiiii! Me encanta acer a la gente sonreir.

Sacred:-Entonces mi trabajo comienza por ti.-Explico

Twilight:-A que te refieres con que enpieza con ella?

Sacred:-Todo a su devido tiempo, a que hora acavas Pinky?

Pinky:-Sobre las 5 por?

Sacred:-Pasare a recogerte.

Despues de esta expreña conversacion Pinky regreso al trabajo y Twiligt y Sacred se dirigieron a la biblioteca , al entrar Sacred se despidio cordialmente y se dirigio a su abitacion,

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**LAS GUERRERAS DE LA ARMONIA**

Una semana despues aqui esta el tercer capitulo del fic , este es mas largo y en el cuarto capitulo comenzara la accion no solo con las guardianas sino tambien con Sacred y Twilight.

**Capitulo-3**

Sacred:-Tu eres la guardiana de la Alegria cierto?

Pinky:-Siiiiiiii! Me encanta acer a la gente sonreir.

Sacred:-Entonces mi trabajo comienza por ti.-Explico

Twilight:-A que te refieres con que enpieza con ella?

Sacred:-Todo a su devido tiempo, a que hora acavas Pinky?

Pinky:-Sobre las 5 por?

Sacred:-Pasare a recogerte.

Despues de esta expreña conversacion Pinky regreso al trabajo y Twiligt y Sacred se dirigieron a la biblioteca , al entrar Sacred se despidio cordialmente y se dirigio a su abitacion,

Twiligt estaba realmente intrigada trabajo, Pinky y esa repentina sequedad cuando normalmente era un chico simpatico, asi que decidio acer lo que siempre acia cuando tenia dudas , buscarlo en un libro.

Twilight:-E,e ,e ,e Elementos aqui esta , los elementos de la armonia.-lello en voz alta y comenzo a leer para si por temor a los curiosos.

Elemento de la Alegria (comenzo a leer) poder basado en la felicidad comun , en el poder comun y la vida comun, (poder y vida comunes?-se pregunto- a que se refiere) en la antiguedad la princes uso este poder para sanar sus eridad durante la batalla con Nigthmare Moon.

Twilight:-Sanar sus eridas? Eso quiere decir que los elementos se pueden usar por separado?-Grito sin poder contener su asombro.

Sacred:-Me voy Twilight, devo ir a por Pinky.-Dijo desde la puerta.

Twilight:-A vale adios .

Sacred cerro la puerta y Twilight suspiro aliviada ya que pensaba que sacred la avia descuvierto , descuvierto pero acaso estava ocultando algo , no entonces porque se sentia como si acer aquello estuviera mal.

Twilight continuo leyendo con atencion la Alegria tenia el poder de sanar, la Honestidad tenia el poder de la fuerza interio, la Bondad el del sonido, la Generosidad el de la invocacion y la lealtad tenia el poder del movimiento.

Twiligt:-Pero que significa todo esto?

Twilight no tenia ni idea de que era todo aquello , cansada de no entender nada dejo el libro sobre la mesilla de su cuarto , se fue acia el baño , lleno la bañera y se relajo con un largo baño de agua caliente y burbujas.

Horas mas tarde ya entrada la noche Twilight se encontraba en el sofa leyendo y escucho como algo golpeaba la puerta, corrio acia la entrada y abrio la puerta, al otro lado se encontraba Sacred medio tirado en el suelo , se apollaba en la pared , jadeaba y sus ojos no brillaban como decostumbre.

Twilight:-Sacred! Que a ocurrido?-pregunto alterada-

Sacred:-Ha...ha... Nada simplemente a sido ...ha...ha mi ...ha trabajo.-Y acto seguido se desplomo.

Twilight le cargo asta su cama , le recosto y aun preocupada se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Sacred no despertaba asi que twilight decidio ir a ablar con Pinky Pie para que le explicase lo acontecido la noche anterior , al llegar a Sugarcubecorner encontre a Pinki horneando seis pasteles distintos, sirviendo las mesas y montando unas nuevas sillas de terraza , parecia aun mas energica de lo vio que Pinky porfin se detenia decidio acercarse para ablar cone ella y mientras se acercaba pudo notar un extraño vrillo verde en su mirada.

Twilight:-Hola Pinky , que tal?

Pinky:-Hola twilight , muy bien.-contesto energicamente-

Twilight:-Que paso anoche con Sacred llego a casa agotado y aun sigue durmiendo.-explico-

Pinky:-Solo puedo decir que estuvimo entrenando.

Twilight:-quien te lo inpide?.

Pinky:-Le prometi a Sacred que lo mantendria en secreto y lo jure con una promes Pinky.

Twilight sabia que Pinky jamas romperia una de las promesas que llevaba su nombre, pero le dio suficiente informacion como para comenzar a atar cabos; si lo que leyo la pasada noche era cierto y savia que Sacred era un soldado especial de la princesa , perfectamente podrian averle enviado para entrenar a las guardianas a controlar su elemento , teniendo en cuenta su facultades anteriormente demostradas podria ser un perfectto instructor.

Twilight:-En ese caso intentare ablar con Sacred.-dijo algo decepcionada-

Pinky:-Espero que te lo explique es muy alucinante-se dio media vuelta y regreso a sus labores.

-De vuelta en casa Sacred comenzaba a despertarse.-

Sacred:-Que? Donde estoy, a si me desmalle.

Y supuso que Twilight le llevo asta su cuarto.

Sacred:-El entrenamiento de Pinky va bien perodejar que robe mi energia durante mucho tiempo me destroza , necesito mas energia.

Y comenzo a pensar una forma de suministrarle mas energia a Pinky de la que el estando quieto podia generar.

Sacred:-Claro , dijeron que esa Rainbow es ralmente veloz y ademas es la guardiana de la Lealtad , creo que podria matar dos pajaros de un tiro , pero Pinky debe aprender a acerlo en movimiento.-dijo aun sentado en la cama.

Sacred:-Bueno deveria levantarme.

Sacre se levanto , se dio una ducha y se volvio a poner su armadura , subio al salon y se dirigia a la puerta. Justo cuando estiraba la pezuña para abrir la puera Twilight abrio desde fuera.

Sacred:-Hola Twilight , gracias por llevarme a mi cama anoche.-Dijo mientras entraba Twilight.

Twilight:-No se merecen, por cierto porque llegaste tan agotado?

Sacred:-Estuve entre... um caminado con Pinky y acabe agotado.

Twilight:-Conque agotado de caminar he?-Dijo demostrando lo ridicula que era aquella excusa.

Sacred:-S..si.

Twilight:-Dime la verdad , que icistes ayer , cual es tu trabajo y que es eso de que los elementos de la armonia tienen mas poderes si se usan por separado?-Dijo sin parar para tomar aire.

Sacred:-Como saves lo de los poderes de los elementos?-Pregunto atonito.

Twilight:-Soy adicta a estudiar , simplemente lo lei en un libro.

Sacred:-bueno saviendo lo que saves no sirve de nada ocultatrelo , ayer con pinky...

(Flasback)

Sacred caminava rumbo a Sugarcubecorner , al llegar vio que Pinky ya le esperaba en la puerta.

Pinky:-Hola Sacred.

Sacred:-Hola , ya estas lista?

Pinky:-Si .-Contesto rauda y veloz-.

Sacred:-En ese caso sigueme.

Pinky:-Oki doki loki.-Contesto mientras saltaba en su direccion.

Sacred condujo a Pinky al prado donde twilight le encontro entrenando en la mañana, se sento y le indico a Pinky que iciera lo mismo.

Sacred:-Pinky , e sido enviado por la princesa para instruiros a ti y al resto de guardianas.-explico-.

Pinky:-Instruirnos? En que?.-Pregunto sonriente-.

Sacred:-Cada elemento de la Armonia tiene un poder oculto el qual puede ser utilizado por una portadora entrenada.

Pinky:-Poderes? Cual es el mio!?.-Pregunto pegando saltitos de emocion.

Sacred:-La portadora de la Alegira tiene el poder de sanar a sus conpañeras o a cualquier ser que lo necesite extrallendo energya del entorno o de otra persona.

Pinky:-Enseñame, enseñame!

Sacred:-Para eso estamos aqui, primero az unas 20 flexiones.

Pinky:-Para que ?

Sacred:-Asi perderas energya y la recuperaras cogiendo la mia.

Pinky izo las flexiones y despues un poco exausta dijo.

Pinky:-Y ahora que?

Sacred:-Toma esto -Sacred le entrego una vela encendida- colocala frente a ti , arrodillate y intenta visualizar mi energia.

Pinky obedecio y estando de rodillas dijo.

Pinky:-Puede ser que tu energia sea verde?

Sacred:-En efecto , ya puedes verla?-Pregunto asombrado-.

Pinky:-Si.

Sacred:-Entonces intenta llevar esa energia al interior de la tuya.

Pinky con un poco de esfuerzo y una graciosa mueca comenzo a sentirse mas energica, al mismo tiempo un aura verde salia de Sacred y se dirigia acia ella.

Sacred:-Ya basta , o acabaras conmigo.

(Fin del Flasback)

Twilight:-Osea que pinky ya puede sanar a la gente?-pregunto sin salir de su asombro.

Sacred:-Por ahora solo asi misma pero parece tener un gran potencial.

Twilight:-Y para que nos deves entrenar si puede saverse?

Sacred:-Solo celestia lo save, no me lo quiso contar pero si para solucionarlo emos de trastear con la mas antigua y peligrosa de las magias debe ser algo terrible.-Dijo Sacred en tono serio y con miedo en los ojos.

**CONTINUARA...**


	4. Chapter 4

**LAS GUERRERAS DE LA ARMONIA**

Ya estamos en el cuarto capitulo , sinceramente no esperaba llegar tan lejos jajajajajaja gracias a los que me seguis y a los que no lo aceis gracias por haberos pasado por mi fic.

**Capitulo-4-**

Sacred:-Solo celestia lo save, no me lo quiso contar pero si para solucionarlo emos de trastear con la mas antigua y peligrosa de las magias debe ser algo terrible.-Dijo Sacred en tono serio y con miedo en los ojos.

En los dias que sucedieron Sacred fue quedando con cada una de las Guardianas por separado para tener una pequeña toma de contacto y entrenar y conocer a las guardianas por separado , el ultimo dia despues de acabar el entrenamiento con Twilight (La cual fue la ultima con la que Sacred entreno)junto a las guardianas en la biblioteca , las puso a formar como en el ejercito y comenzo a decir...

Sacred:-Bueno, despues de conocerlas mejor he podido programar un entrenamiento especial para que terminen de dominar sus poderes.

Las chicas estaban atemorizadas , todo un soldado al que debian aver sometido a los mas duros entrenamientos , durante los entrenamientos individuales avia sido relajado y benevolo con ellas pero quien savia lo que se le podria haver ocurrido.

Sacred:-Solo se me ocurre una forma de ejercitar sus nuevas habilidades tanto individual como colectivamente... Una acampada-Dijo sonriendo-

"Una acampada"Dijeron a coro las guardianas mientras dibujaban una expresion de sosiego y felicidad.

Sacred:-Si una acampada... En el bosque Everfree..-Dijo separando las dos mitades de la frase para disfrutar el momento-

Rarity:-Como ademas de acanpar en una sucia y sosa tienda emos de acerlo en el lugar mas peligroso de Ecuestria.

Sacred:-Porsupuesto como si no provariamos el resultado del entrenamiento.-Explico-

Pinky:-Que bien excursion , preparare las magdalenas y la salsa picante.

Sacred:-Mmmm...Magdalenas picantes que rico.-Dijo babeando-

Las demas observaron la escena sorprendidos de que a alguien mas le gustase esa mezcla.

Sacred:-Bueno aqui mañana a las nueve para la entrega de uniformes.-Dijo secandose las babas de la barbilla-.

Applejack:-Uniforme? A que te refieres con uniforme?-Pregunto Applejack temiendo tener que ponerse algo diseñado por Rarity-

Sacred:-Por supuesto si debeis formar parte de mi unidad aunque solo sea como entrenamiento deveran vestir y ablar como tal señorita Applejack.-Remarcando el detalle de ablar de usted-.

Applejack:-Por supuesto señor.-grito firme y con la vista acia el frente.

Rarity:-No sera esa horrible "Cosa" amarilla que lleva la guardia de la princesa?-Pregunto temiendose la respuesta-.

Sacred:-Soy un hombre , pero soy capaz de distinguir algo "hortera" cuando lo veo y si en mi trabajo vistiera de amarillo no seguiria con vida, he mandado confeccionar unos uniformes especiales pa la ocasion basandome en vuestras facultades y tipo de cuerpo.

Rarity:-Espero que sean "soportables".

A la mañana siguiente todas llegaron puntuales a la biblioteca y suguiendo las indicaciones de Sacred entraron y se pusieron el uniforme.

La primera en salir fue Twilight , llevaba una capa marron con capucha , una especie de medias de cuerpo entero y unas pequeñas hombreras lilas con el borde purpura, colgando de su lomo llevaba una bolsa de curo con algunos libros que Sacred le dijo que le arian falta.

La siguio Rarity la qual avia quedado conforme con su uniforme , iva atabiada con una capa de seda traslucida como la de Twilight pero sin capucha y una unica hombrea que bajaba por la pata delantera derecha llegando asta la rodilla era azul muy oscuro , casi negro y tenia unas runas similares a las de la armadura de sacred grabadas pero estas no estaban resaltada con ningun color y de su lomo colgaban unas cartucheras con unas velas blancas.

Cuando ambas estuvieron ya sentadas en el sofa aparecio applejack sonriente por poder conservar su sombrero , Sacred le avia entregado una chaquetilla de piel que se podria considerar armadura solamente por una ylera de placas de hierro puntiagudas como las escamas de un dragon.

Se sento junto a las demas y vio como entraban enla sala volando Fluttershy y Rainbow dash ellas iban o almenos intentaban ir conjuntadas, Rainbow llevaba un casco al estilo romano con el pelo del color de su crin por su parte Fluttershy tenia puesta una diadema de la que colgaba una tela de seda por detras y se enganchaba con unas hombreras plateadas y rosas, parecidas a las de Rainbow las quales se alargaban por la parte baja de la espalda acia la zona de las costillas proporcionandole proteccion en los costados.

Pinky salio la ultima ataviada con una capicha blanca , de la mitad de la parrte posterior de la cabeza bajaba una proteccion de hierro que se cerraba bajo la garganta de Pinky dos hombreras como las de Rarity bajaban por sus brazos pero sus runas eran diferente y eran plateadas y rosas , de la parte superior de las hombreras salia una capa blanca con dibujos rosas y detalles dorados.

Uan vez vestidas se dedicaron a contenplar el uniforme de las otras asta que Sacred las interrunpio:

Sacred:-Bueno os veis todas preciosas asi que cojan su equipaje nos vamos señoritas.

Todos salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron a la entrada de el bosque Everfree, una vez llegaron Sacred avanzo dcidido hacia el interior del frondoso bosque, el resto del grupo se detuvo por un momento y al ver como Sacred avanzaba raudo y sin temor avanzaron tras de el olvidando por completo el temor que les avia invadido previamente.

Quando llevaban un rato de camino un ruido mas alto que el resto de los muchos sonidos de aquel bosque alarmo a nuestro grupo, derrepente de detras de unos setos aparecio una manticora.

Sacred:-Twilight escudo ,Fluttershy aturdelo.-Grito poniendose en posicion de conbate-.

Twilight cerro los ojos , sus patas delanteras se iluminaron y una especie de aura lila fue subiendo por sus patas y a desvanecerse al llegar a su cuerpo ,abrio los ojos de golpe y toda el aura que se avia desvanecido reaparecio formando una cupula morada al rededor de el grupo escepto de Fluttershay que se avia adelantado.

Twilight:-Flatershay vuelve dentro.-Grito de forma desesperada.

Sacred:-No! Dejala.

Twilight se callo de golpe con una expression seria en el rostro (Sacred nunca avia actuado tan fuerte y tajante delante de ellas), Fluttershy abrio su boca lentamente y un leve sonido empezo a surgir de ella, lentamente el sonido se fue intensificando asta que se volvio un estruendo , el sonido era tan alto que incluso se dibujaban las undas sonoras saliendo de su boca, la manticora se revolcaba por el suelo sufriendo por el terrible sonido, entonces Sacred desaparecio y cuando miraron de nuevo a la maticora esta no se movia y Sacred estaba sobre ella con una luz verde en forma de espada saliendo de su pata derecha y sangraba por un costado.

Pinky atrabeso el escudo de Twilight mientras este se desvanecia , se acerco a sacred y puso sus patas delanteras sobre su erida , cerro los ojos y se concentro , una luz rosa comenzo a rodearla y se acumulo sobre sus pezuñas y por lo tanto sobre la erida de sacred .

Pinky:-Como ha podido alcanzarte?-Pregunto intentando calmarle-.

Sacred:-Por lo visto no soy tan veloz jaja.-Aseguro mientras se reia-.

Pinky levanto sus pezuñas y la herida de Sacred havia desaparecido.

Sacred:-Incorporandose-Lo aveis hecho muy bien , primera prueba superada,

Twilight:-Prueba?.

Sacred:-No creeras que una manticora salvaje estaria en el centro de un camino y seria capaz de alcanzarme.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Pinky:-Y si no te hubiera podido sanar?

Sacred:-Habria muerto jajaja.-Dijo mientras comenzaba a reir descontroladamente.

Se pusieron de nuevo en camino y al llegar a un claro junto a un lago se dispusieron a montar las tiendas.

Continuara...

Nahuii100:Muchas gracia por tu comentario, :) me alegraste la semana y este capitulo va dedicado para ti , espero que te aya gustado.

El proximo capi sera seguramente el martes que viene asi que nos leemos pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

**LAS GUERRERAS DE LA ARMONIA**

Creo que me estoy dando mucha preisa en subir los capitulos , pero no puedo parar de escribir esta historia y creo que va para largo ajajajajajaj pero bueno queria deciros que apartir de este capitulo los suvire uno vez por semana y los are bastante mas largo , estos son de unas 1200 palabras y los proximos los dividire de 3000 en 3000 , alomejor alguna semana subo 2 pero el segundo no sera mas que una pequeña extension del capitulo de esa semana , mas que nada por si me apetece zanjar algun tema o quiero terminar alguna escena , pero bueno aqui os dejo el capi.

Capitulo-5-

Se pusieron de nuevo en camino y al llegar a un claro junto a un lago se dispusieron a montar las tiendas.

El lugar era hermoso un pequeño lago cerca de un claro , el lago era poco profundo , se hacia pie en cualquier sitio y al otro lado del lago caia una catarata desde un riachuelo situado unos diez metros mas arriva , en definitiva un paraiso.

Una vez montaron las tiendas Applejack se fue a buscar leña por los alrededores , Twilight improbiso unas sillas con unos troncos humedos que no valian para la fogata , Fluttershy reviso los alrededores en busca de rastros de animales peligrossos, Rainbow Dash despejo el cielo para evitar posibles lloviznas , Pinky y Sacred simplemete desaparecieron y Rarity se tumbo bajo el sol para "Tomar color" segun dijo.

Una hora mas tarde comenzo a anochecer y todas se sentaron junto a la fogata:

Twilight:-Alguien sabe donde fueron Sacred y Pinky?-pregunto-.

Rainbow:-Cuando sobrevolaba la zona les vi ir hacia el norte.

Entonces un sonido que provenia de la orilla del lago las alarmo.

Fluttershy:-Que ha sido eso?-Dijo mientras se escondia tras su asiento-.

El sonido cada vez se acercaba mas a ellas hasta que al fin el creador de ese sonido fue alombrado por la fogata. Eran Sacred y Pinky que ya abian regresado , Sacred cargaba una bolsa en su costado y Pinky portaba un semblante triste y distante, se acercaron mas ,saludaron y se sentaron , entonces Sacred abrio la bolsa y de su interior saco dos conejos .

Fluttershy:Ho dios pobrecillos! Que les ha pasado?.-Pregunto con la voz quebrada-.

Pinky:-Los hemos "Cazado".

Twilight:-Que , porque habeis hecho eso.-Dijo regañandoles.

Sacred:-Son la cena.-Contesto firmemente.

Fluttershy:-Como puedes decir algo asi nadie seria capaz de comerse esas lindas criaturas.-Pronuncio con dificultad entre lagrimas-.

Sacred:-Se que no es agradable pero una vez superas el trauma y te acostumbras es mucho mejor que alimentarse de plantas.-Contesto dejando atonitas a las guardianas-.

Sacred despellejo y destripo a los conejos, les corto la cabeza he improbiso una barbacoa con unas ramas y la fogata que Applejack habia preparado, una vez los conejos estubieron cocinados Sacred comenzo a comer, Rainbow llena de curiosidad y hambrienta probo la carne y exclamo :"Pues esta bueno". Una a una las chicas fueron callendo en la tentacion y probaron la "extraña" comida que Sacred habia preparado. Todas escepto Fluttershy que ya acia un buen rato se habia retirado a una de las tiendas .

Sacred:-Una vez terminaron todos de cenar-Bueno recojamos esto y preparad la cama teneis dos horas libres hasta la hora de dormir , no os podeis alejar a mas de diez metros de el campamento. Alguna pregunta?-Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta-.

Twilight:-Si yo tengo dos, Si solo ay tres tiendas donde dormira el septimo?

Sacred:-Yo dormire al raso , y la otra.-Dijo alejandose-.

Twilight:-Donde vas?-Pregunto mirando como se alejaba Sacred-.

Sacred:-Voy al lago si alguien me necesita estare junto a la catarata , y si alguna viene que silve para no confundirla con un atacante.-Explico-.

Twilight se quedo satisfecha con sus respuestas asi que no dijo nada mas, una a una todas se fueron acostando y sacred seguia en el agua , relajandose bajo la luz de la luna , cuando de repente escucho un silvido proveniente de la orilla :

Sacred:-Aqui.-se limito a decir mientras cerraba los ojos y se recostaba un poco-.

Entonces noto como alguien entraba en el agua y se acercaba hacia el , entonces cuando noto que tenia a alguien justo delante se dispuso a incorporarse y abrir los ojos para ver de quien se trataba , pero antes de poder acer nada escucho un llanto proveniente de delante suya y noto como alguien le rodeaba con los brazos , abrio los ojos sobre saltado y lo unico que consiguio ver fue una espesa mata de pelo rosa que se iluminaba con la luz de la luna.

Sacred:-Pinky eres tu?-Pregunto.-

Pinky:-S..si soy yo.-Dijo sin dejar de soyozar-.

Sacred:-Que te pasa? ,porque lloras?

Pinky:-Me siento fatal por esos pobres conejitos , se le veia tan felices.

Sacred:-Tranquilizate , no as hecho nada malo a cazar para alimentarte se le llama supervivencia.-Dijo intentando calmarla-.

Pinky:-Aun asi estoy muy triste.-Dijo reanudando su llanto-.

Sacred la miro un momento , se sentia fatal por aversela llevado de caza. La rodeo con sus patas devolviendo su abrazo y la apreto contra su pecho mietras le susurraba:"Lo siento". Pinky dejo de llorar unos segundos despues y mientras su respiracion volvia a la normalidad alzo la vista para mirar los verdes ojos de sacred , Sacred tambien la miro a los ojos , se quedaron inmoviles durante un segundo , hasta que pinky le solto , le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y acerco su rostro al sde Sacred, "No te detengas ahora". Dijo Sacred cuado llebavan unos segundos en esa postura , entonces Pinky recobro su caracteristica sonrisa y lentamente sea cerco aun mas a los labios de Sacred , hasta sellarlos con un apasionado beso que Sacred no dudo en corresponder , al rato Sacred bajo las manos por la espalda de Pinky hasta colocarlas en su trasero , mientras tanto la lengua de Pinky habia comenzado a abanzar hacia la de Sacred convirtiendo asi unos cuantos "besos tontos" en un beso de verdad , ninguno de los dos deseaba separarse de el otro , pero todo el mundo necesita respirar asi que finalmente se separaron y se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos.

Pinky:-Te ha gustado?.-Pregunto sonriente.

Sacred:-Mucho -Contesto timidamente- y a ti?

Pinky:-SI!-Grito mientra pegaba un saltito sobre la piernas de sacred-

Sacred:-Es una pena romper este momento pero deberiamos comenzar a salir de el agua y irnos a dormir.

Pinky:-Es cierto, pero que pena.

Pinky se aparto de Sacred para que este pudiera incorporarse y ambos volvieron hacia el campamento, mientra pinky caminaba recosto un poco su cabez sobre el hombro de sacred y este se sonrojo un poco al notar de nuevo la suave piel de Pinky, llegaron al campamento y sacred se tumbo junto a la hoguera mientra se despedia, Pinky entro a su tiendaa y Sacred cerro los ojos.

Minutos despues escucho como alguna tienda se abria y alguien caminaba hasta recostarse junto a el , al abrir los ojos vio los hermosos ojos azules de Pinky justo delante de los suyos.

Scared:-Que aces aqui fuera?

Pinky:-Quiero dormir contigo.-Le contesto como siempre sonriente-.

Sacred:-Pero el suelo esta duro y cojeras frio.-Le dijo intentando evitar que pescara un resfriado-.

Pinky:-Traigo una manta y una almohada.-Dijo mostrando ambos objetos a Sacerd.-

Sacred:-Esta bien entonces.

Pinky coloco la almohada bajo su cabeza y le ofrecio la mitad a Sacred, el acepto y se acerco mas a ella para poder recostrase en la almohada, una vez acomodada Pinky coloco la manta de tal forma que les cubria a ambos, Sacred se lo agradecio y Pinky le contesto con un beso rapido pero aun asi placentero, rodeo a Sacred con su pata derecha , Sacred la abrazo y se dispusieron a dormir.

Con la salida del sol una de las tiendas se abrio, de ella salio una ponia de color amarillo totalmente ambrienta en busca de algo que comer , al pasar junto a los restos de la fogata se detubo unos segundos a contemplar extrañada a Pinky aun durmiendo junto a Sacred, despues se dirigio a donde se encontraban los restos de la cena, cogio la bandeja y levanto un plato que la tapaba , de reppente se detuvo a contenplar la "horrible" bandeja: "Como an podido,(grrrrrrrr) uff tengo tanta ambre , ellas dijeron que estaba bueno..." Estubo un rato intentando convencerse a si misma de que no estaba mal comerlo , hasta que finalmente se armo de valor y lo probo , mantuvo el bocado en la boca durante un rato y al final lo trago , miro el plato ,puso caara de pena y dijo:"Pues es verdad que esta buen" Cogio otro trozo y continuo comiendo.

Sacred:-Sabia que lo acabarias probando.-Dijo alegremente.

Fluttershy:-Esque estoy ambrienta , pero aun asi esta mal.

Sacred:-No te preocupes, por aqui debe haver algun arbol que de frutas si quieres te voy a buscar algo.

Fluttershy:-No si en realida esta bueno.-Dijo sin dejar de comer-.

Sacred:-Me alegro de que te guste.

Fluttershy:-No quiero ser entrometida pero... por que estabas durmiendo con Pinky.-Dijo susurrando la segunda mitad de la frase.

Sacred:-Preguntaselo a ella.-Dijo señalando el lugar donde habian dormido-.

Pinky se levanto lentamente sin abrir los ojos se puso de pie y derrepente abrio los ojos y miro freneticamente a su alrededor buscando a Sacred , una vez lo localizo salto sobre su lomo y le abrazo desde detras.

Pinky:-Buenos dias Sacred.

Sacred:-Buenos dias Pinky.-Dijo intentando mantener el equilibrio tras el aumento de peso sobre sus patas-.

Fluttershy:-Porque estas tan contenta?-Pregunto vergonzosa-.

Pinky:-Solo digamos que pase una gran noche.-Le respondio mientras comenzaba a reir-.

Con el escandalo que armo Pinky todas se despertaron y fueron salindo de sus tiendas ya con el uniforme puesto :

Twilight:-Que es todo este escandalo?.-Pregunto alarmada.

Sacred:-Simplemente es Pinky.

Rainbow:-Pues como siempre, jajajja-Dijo riendo-.

Todos comenzaron a reir por el chiste de Rainbow , pero avia alguien que no se reia , alguien alejado de el grupo, alguien que estaba oculto entre los arboles , alguien con un gran sol como Cutie Marck.

CONTINUARA...


	6. Chapter 6

Hola amigos aqui estoy de vuelta :) , siento lo corto del capitulo pero aller fui a entrenar y el gracioso de mi hermano cogio el ordenador y borro el capi de esta semana , asi que lo esoty reescribiendo , y como dije que lo subiria el martes no queria fallar asi que el viernes suvire la otra mitad , que os guste.

**LAS GUERRERAS DE LA ARMONIA**

Capitulo-6-

Todos comenzaron a reir por el chiste de Rainbow , pero avia alguien que no se reia , alguien alejado de el grupo, alguien que estaba oculto entre los arboles , alguien con un gran sol como Cutie Marck.

A media mañana comenzaron a desmontar el campamento , tiraron agua sobre las pocas brasas que quedavan en la hoguera y se dispusieron a regresar a Ponyville , durante el camino no ocurrio ninguna incidencia y todos parecian felices escepto Fluttershy que aun se sentia un poco mal por el tema de los conejos , al llegar al pueblo todos se dirigieron a la biblioteca para que Sacred informara de lo que le avia parecido la "excursion", una vez se encontraron en el interior de la biblioteca todos se sentaron frente a Sacred , todos escepto Pinky que se coloco a su lado tal y como llevaba aciendo todo el dia.

Sacred:-Bueno visto lo visto parece que todas an asolido los conocimientos basicos en supervivencia, alimentacion , orientacion y aun mas inportante las que pudieron acer uso de sus poderes demostrar tenerlos bajo control , en general merecen mi enorabuena(Llegados a este punto todas sonreian orgullosas) pero -continuo- aun devemos entrenar mucho para explotar todo su potencial.

Celestia:-(Entrando por la puerta) Me parece que eso no sera posible , ya que deben partir a su mision.

Sacred:-Como ya debemos partir , aun no estan listas.-Le replico a la pprincesa-.

Twilight:-Un momento que mision? se suponia que no savias nada.-Dijo mirando a Sacred de forma acusadora-.

Sacred:-No podia , lo premeti...

Celestia:-Deven partir para protejer nuestro reino de una nueva amenaza.

Rainbow:-Quien se atreve a amenazar nuestro reino.

Celestia:-Bueno para explicarles eso debemos remontarnos al principio de todo, cuando los Elementos de la Armonia aparecieron no fueron los unicos , prueba de ello son nuestro reciente aliado Discord con el poder del caos y el rey Sombra con los poderes de la oscuridad.

Discord:-Asi es-Dijo apareciendo tras la princesa- nosotros no eramos los unicos seres malvados que usaban magia elemental , havia otros , a diferencia de el rey o de mi mismo ellos formaban una especie de grupo , igual que ustedes.

Twilight:-Y que paso?Donde an estado todo este tiempo?-Pregunto nerviosa-.

Celestia:-Una antigua alianza entre ponis , dragones y Discord consiguio desterrarles de estas tierras.

Fluttershy:-Sabia que Discord tenia que ser bueno.-Grito alegre.

Discord:-Bueno no mas bien menos malo.

Celestia:-Ahora an regresado y debemos detenerles.

Twilight:-Concretamente , a quien nos enfretamos?

Celestia:-A los portadores de el Elemento de la Maldad.

Todos quedaron enmudecidos , una nueva amenaza para Ecuestria y denuevo algo que ellas deverian solucionar , entre toda esta quietud una voz se alzo sobre las demas : "Fluttershy".Grito discord , Fluttershy le miro y este le indico que lo siguiera, una vez fuera Discord dijo:

Discord:-Fluttershy , yo ya estoy muy mayor asi que no puedo acompañaros , pero mis poderes siguen conservando-se asi que me gustaria que tu fueras la representante de mi caos en la batalla.

Fluttershy:-Como que la representante?-Pregunto extrañada-.

Discord:-Quiero ecerte entraga de mis poderes , con ellos podras acer cualquier cosa , pero ay que pagar un precio.

Fluttershy:-Cual?

Discord:-Eso depende, en mi caso fue todo lo que podia perder , pero en el tuyo , si me aces caso no deveras pagar nada.

Fluttershy:-Esta bien , lo are por ti , por mis amigas y pornuestro reino.-Dijo extrañamente decidida.

Discord:-Bien entonces, relajate y piensa en lo que te ata a esta vida.

Fluttershy:-Lo que me ata a esta vida?

Discord:-Tu solo azlo.

Discor retrocedio unos pasos y alargo sus patas en direccion a fluttershy, cogio aire y un aura morada comenzo a formarse en sus manos, a la vez que un circulo del mismo color se dibujaba en el suelo alrededor de Fluttershy, una vez Discord tubo toda la energia en sus manso la comenzo a lanzar acia Fluttershy , lentamente Fluttersfy comenzo a ser rodeada por el aura morada , cuando le llego a la altura de los ojos estos se iluminaron y finalmente la burbuja morada se cerro y acto seguido desparecio en un enorme destello de luz blanca, Discord jadeante y en el suelo observo el lugar donde Fluttershy se encontraba antes del destello , esta estaba tirada en el suelo y cuando discord se incorporo para ir en su ayuda Fluttershy se levanto de golpe creando unas ondas moradas que lentamente y ban saliendo a su alrededor de la misma forma que se crean las ondas en el agua cundo tiras una piedra.

Discord:-Fluttershy eres tu.-Dijo discord desde el suelo-.

Fluttershy:-Si , aunqe me siento distinta.

Discor observo bien a Fluttershy y en efecto estaba diferente , su clasico flequillo estaba considerablemente mas corto de forma que sus dos ojos quedaban visibles , una linia morada no demasiado gruesa atrabesaba todo su pelo desde el flequillo asta el final de la melena y durante toda la cola , sus alas ahora extendidas eran unos centimetros mas largas y acababan en punta y una enredadera morada rodeaba las mariposas de su Cutie Marck.

Discor:-Orgulloso-Ja ja mucho mas caotica.

Fluttershy:-A que te refieres?

Discord:-Az aparecer un espejo y lo veras , tu solo visualizalo.

Fluttershy le izo caso y visualizo un espejo frente a ella cerrando los ojos y cuando los abrio el espejo estba alli , tal y como ella queria , comenzo a mirarse en el espejo y a observar los mas que evidentes cambios y cuando se hubo acabado de mirar dijo:

Fluttershy:-Me gusta, el flequillo corte se ve bien y las alas parecen mas lijeras.

Discord:-Me alegro de que tu cambio alla sido leve, yo no tuve tanta suerte.-Dijo bajando la cabeza.

Fluttershy:-A que te refieres?

Discord:-A que especie crees que pertenezco?

Fluttershy:-La verdad esque nunca he visto otro ser como tu.

Discord:-Si que lo as visto , los ves a diario , a todas oras , tu misma eres una de ellos.

Fluttershy:-Eres un pony?-Pregunto gritando y mirando alarmada a Discord-.

Discord:-Un dia lo fui pero al obtener el que ahora es tu poder mi cambio fisico fue mas radical , me alegro de que no corrieras mi suerte.

Continuara...

La otra mitad el viernes , nos leemos.


	7. Chapter 7

_LAS GUERRERAS DE LA ARMONIA_

Capitulo 6 parte 2

Discord:-Un dia lo fui pero al obtener el que ahora es tu poder mi cambio fisico fue mas radical , me alegro de que no corrieras mi suerte.

Unos segundos despues entraron denuevo a la biblioteca donde aun nadie habia osado ablar , Discord entro delante diciendo:"Les presento a la nueva guardiana de el Caos". Y se retiro a un lado para que todos vieran a la nueva Fluttershy.

Celestia:-Al final acepto?-Le pregunto a Discord-

Discord:-Asi es y si sigue mis instrucciones podra alcanzar un gran potencial , esperemos que no se vuelva mala jajjajja.-Comenzo a reir-

Celestia:-Veo que tu pesimo sentido sentido del humor no se fue con tus poderes.

Sacred:-¡Basta ya!-Grito-Como podeis estar tan tranquilos , un enorme peligro asolandonos , unas simples niñas como unica proteccion y nuestra soverana se dedica a acer bromas con el "ex" guardian del Caos , esto no es una simple incursion al pais vecion-Dijo furioso y mirando a celestia-No dejare que las mandeis a su muerte.

Celestia:-Mirando con furia a Sacred-No las mando a su muerte , pueden defenderse solas.-replico-.

Sacred:-Pero no necesitamos que sepan defenderse , necesitamos que sean capaces de vencer , de incluso matar y dudo que puedan acerlo.

Celestia:-Aran lo que devan , ademas tu las guiaras para asegurarte de que acen lo devido.-Dijo mas furiosa que antes.

Sacred:-No tenia pensado dejarlas ir sin mi , y el que yo balla no servira de nada , yo ya no tengo poder.-Dijo agachando la cabeza-.

Twilight:-Como que poder? Porfabor podeis explicarnos que esta pasando , yo ya no entiendo nada.

Discord:-Yo os lo explico, Sacred es como yo no es bueno pero tampoco es tan malo como ellos , el tambien portaba un elemento pero ace muchos años renuncio a el a cambio de cabiarse al bando de los buenos, lo de que ha pasado con Fluttershy esque ahora porta el poder de el caos y lo que pasa con vosotras es que tendreis que acabar con "los malos" o moriremos todos , queda claro?-Dijo de corrido y sin tomar aire.

Twilight simplemente asintio y el resto de los presentes escepto Celestia y Sacred icieron igual.

Applejack:-Y que elemento portabas Sacred?-Pregunto aciendo su primera intervencion de la noche-.

Sacred:-Yo fui el portador de el Miedo, pero ace mucho que perdi mi poder.

Pinky:-Saltando sobrre la espalda de Sacred- A mi eso me da igual , te sigo queriendo.-Dijo rodeando el cuello de Sacred con los brazos.

Celestia:-Uuuuu Sacred , despues de tantos años as encotrado a tu "Alguien especial"?

Sacred.-Eso parece, aunqe sea en el peor momento posible...

Continuaron debatiendo un rato y finalmente todos se acabaron marchando a sus casas , ya que a la mañana siguiente partirian hacia una de las mas lejanas fronteras de Equestria.

Twilight exhausta por el duro golpe que esa informacion le habia propinado se reclino en un sofa y miro a Sacred que estava sentado en una silla frente al sofa.

Twilight:-Que pasara ahora?

Sacred:-Miro al suelo unos segundos y luego dijo-Solo ay dos opciones, ho no vamos y esperamos a la muerte o vamos y posiblemente muramos alli.

Twilight:-Que dia mas largo, son demasiadas cosas para un solo dia , la vuelta a casa , la transformacion de Fluttershy, una nueva amenaza de muerte, lo tuyo con Pinky(Dijo entre risas)y yo sin saver nada de Spike.

Sacred:-Spike? El dragon morado?

Twilight:Si se suponia que volvia mañana de Cabterlot pero no se nada de el.

Sacred:-Yo no me preocuparia, me ire a la cama.-Dijo bostezando-.

Twilight:-Vale , nos vemos mañana.

Sacred se levanto , bajo las escaleras , se quito la armadura , se ducho y se metio en su cama. Horas despues , ya entrada la madrugada la puerta de la habitacion de Sacred se abrio y un pequeño he ilominado cuerno lila la atrabeso.

Twilight:-Sacred , puedo dormir contigo , despues de las malas noticias no quierso estar sola.-Dijo desde la puerta.

Sacred:-Como quieras.-Contesto sin saver realmente que le habia preguntado ya que estab durmiendo.

Twilight sonrio , y se acerco a la cama de Sacred , se quito el camison que levaba puesto y se metio en la cama espalda con espalda con Sacred, unos minutos despues sacred se giro y rodeo a twilight con los brazos , Twilight no se quejo ya que le encantaba la sensacion de seguridad que le transmitia Sacred y asi se quedaron el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Sacred abrio los ojos y simplemente pudo ver una melena negra frente a su rostro salto de la cama sobresaltado dando un grito , Twilight se asusto del grito de Sacred y tambien salto de la cama preguntando.

Twilight:-Que te pasa?

Sacred:-Cuando entraste en mi cama?

Twilight:-Sobre las trs , te pedi permiso.

Sacred:-Devia estar dormido , porque no lo recuerdo , perdon por sobresaltarte.

Twilight:-Te perdono si preparas tu el desayuno.

Sacred:-Hecho.

**CONTINUARA...**


	8. nota

Siento no subir nada ultimamente pero he tenido un pequeño bajon por motivos personales y ademas algunos detalles de mi historia no se si son lo suficientemente buenos , si alguno de los que me seguiais lo seguis haciendo poned un comentario pidiendo que continue y asi lo are , conque una sola persona me lea soy feliz pero necesito saver que no publico para nada.


	9. Chapter 8

**-LAS GUERRERAS DE LA ARMONIA-**

Buenas , aqui esta el ultimo capitulo de la primera parte , y en breve estare suviendo la continuacion , espero que os guste y no me juzgueis mal por lo que vais a leer espero no ofender a nadie :)

-Capitulo 7-

-Al final sacred preparo algo rapido para desayunar , y una hora mas tarde todos estaban listos para enprender el viaje ,todos escepto fluttershy que no aparecia por ninguna parte , finalmente rainbow decidio ir a buscarla , al llegar a su casa se encontro con la puerta avierta i todo patas arriva , Angel estaba tumbado en posicion fetal junto a una bola de pelo ammarilla.

Rainbow:-Fluttershy , eres tu?-Dijo firme y mirando fijamente la bola de pelo amarilla-.

Fluttershy:-S.. , que quieres?-Dijo timidamente-.

Rainbow:-Como que que quiero ¡Llegas tarde! O es que no piensas venir?

Fluttershy:-No se , no se si podre acerlo...

Rainbow:-Jajajajaja-Comenzo a reir- Estaras de broma, eres la guardiana de la bondad y ahora tambien la representante de el caos , quien si no tu podria acerlo?

Fluttershy:-Ese es el problema , todos an puesto esperanzas en que podre acerlo y no se si lo podre acer...-Dijo incorporandose y mirando a su amiga-.

Entonces Rainbow Dash se acerco a lentamente Fluttershy , la rodeo con sus patas y la apreto contra su pecho:-Estoy segura de que podras acerlo-. Dijo Rainbow suavemente.

La aparto de su pecho , acerco su rostro al de ella y lentamente se aproximo a ella esta besarla , Fluttershy se quedo traspuesta pero finalmente respondio al beso , lentamente una luz morada en forma de niabla empezo a rodear a las ponies , las cuales no se percataron por estar absorvidas en aquel precioso beso , la niebla comenzo a elevarse y a espesar asta que Rainbow ronpio el beso , en ese instante la niebla exploto en una onda expansiva morada que lanzo todo lo que avia alrededor de ellas dejandolas solas en el centro de una abitacion totalmente despejada.

Rainbow:-¡Guau , como has hecho eso!

Flutershy no contestaba y se quedo mirando al suelo.

Rainbow:-Fluttershy? Fluttershy estas bien?

Un timido pero alegre "Si" salio de entre la melena de Fluttershy, Rainbow se tumbo en el suelo y se coloco justo a donde ella miraba y dijo:-Te ha gustado verdad?-, Fluttershy se sonrojo y asintio repetidamente.

Rainbow:-Entonces ven conmigo y no sera la ultima vez.-Dijo sonriendo.

Rainbow se disponia a levantarse pero Fluttershy se lo impidio besandola de nuevo.

Fluttershy:-(Rompiendo el beso)Nos vamos?-Dijo alegremente.

Rainbow:-Si.-Mientras se levantaba.

Juntas caminaron acia la salida de el pueblo, una vez llegaron Sacred dijo:

Sacred:-Compañeras , aqui empieza nuestro viaje , nos espera un largo camino , pero espero que todo vaya bien ¡_**COMPAÑIA , MARCHEN!**_-Grito dirijiendo la marcha.

**-Fin de la primera parte-**


End file.
